Iria
I R I A This character belongs to AvalonCat. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. |-|Character= A P P E A R A N C E Physical Appearance Iria was a pure white IceWing animus with a purple iridescence to her scales. Her eyes were a soft purple that were always full of emotion. Accessories Around her wrist is a silver bracelet with a chain connected on it that Queen Glacier would hold onto. P E R S O N A L I T Y Iria was kind to everyone around her. Barely would she every hurt another dragons feelings. She hated war and bloodshed and especially hated being used for her powers. She was especially loyal to her siblings whom she promised would get them to a safe place where they didn't have to fight in the SandWing War. Iria would always be protective over her younger sister whom was stuck in the 5th circle, threatening others to use her magic on them. Inasmuch, Iria has been violent to those who threatened her family. Deep down inside Iria was always heart broken. Because of her powers, she was always kept locked in the Ice Palace and Queen Glacier always had her chained to a wall or a guard to prevent her from escaping. Even though Iria created three necklaces for her and her siblings to share, she never planed on using one herself. S K I L L S Strengths *Animus *Frost Breath *Withstand subzero temperatures. Weaknesses *Terrible flier *Weak muscles H I S T O R Y Born a cousin to the royal family, Iria was a miracle to the IceWings, for she was animus. Born a few years after the SandWing war began, Iria was immediately used for the IceWings advantage, for many years, she and Queen Glacier planned her gift to the IceWings and decided she would give them the gift of immortality; by enchanting four necklaces so that whomever wore them could not die. Glacier wanted to wait till the right moment for Iria to use her powers and so she kept Iria in the palace. Iria was very grateful to stay in the palace. She received good education and attention as did her siblings. However, as the years drug on, Iria wanted to see the world and explore it. She ask Glacier if she could be given a tour of the Ice Kingdom, but Queen Glacier grew afraid of someone kidnapping Iria so she instead locked her in her room. Iria, angry, decided to run away, so she snuck out that night but one of the guards saw her and later caught her and brought her back. Angry, Queen Glacier placed a chain around her wrist that she could hold or hook to a wall to prevent Iria from escaping. Iria was crushed. She now hated living in the palace and wanted nothing more than to simply die. During her time at the palace, her siblings were sent off into battle, only two came back from the total of three she had. Iria promised her brother and sister that she would would enchant the necklaces that were supposed to be the gift to the IceWings, to where they transported the wearer to another dimension. And so when the day came, Iria enchanted three of the necklaces with that power. The fourth one she still did with the immortality enchantment so it wouldn't be obvious she lied. A few nights before her gifting ceremony, she gave one of the necklaces to her sister who disappeared that same night. Since she was the last one who saw her sister, Iria was accused of murdering her. In fear of her life, Iria did something drastic. She freezed the bracelet off her wrist, accidently freezing off two of her talons in the process, and fled, taking the two other necklaces with her. She told her brother and they planned to meet in Possibility. However, Queen Glacier sent two IceWings after her to fetch her. Because she was always kept in the palace, Iria never got to get in lots of flying so she was slow and grew tired fast. She was barely past the IceWing border when the her pursuers caught up to her. To make sure they couldn't get the necklaces, Iria tied them together causing them to disappear. She was then caught and killed on the spot. T R I V I A *Iria is featured in Call of Pyhrria. |-|Gallery= G A L L E R Y blankicon.png |-|Relationships= R E L A T I O N S H I P S (Ask to be added to relationships) Text Here {| Category:Content (AvalonCat)